ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball XF: Cobra Jr.'s Revenge
''Dragon Ball XF: Cobra Jr.'s Revenge (DoragonboruEXF!: Koobra Diamo's Revenge!!) ''is a movie based on the universe of Dragon Ball XF. It takes place between the Cobra and Mash Sagas. Themes I Will Remember by the Exies. Complete Dialouge I know this is, pretty darn cliche. But I really needed a XF movie, that wasn't a retelling or a origin story. So I might as well, make one about Cobra Jr. -Zeon1 'The Birth of Evil' (Opens with a shot of an altered Ice-jinn spaceship: there are many dents on it and a green, circlish symbol with a red slash adorns it. The camera quickly jumps inside, where a green, grey and black being vaguely similar to Frieza's race stands, staring out at a crew of similar beings. He and his crew are Digrantiates, the same race as Cobra.) Royal Digrantiate: 'Head Shipman, report. '''Head Shipman: '''Well, Prince Cobra Sir, we have located the planet were your father met his end. '''Prince Cobra (or Cobra Jr, as he shall be referred to): '''And the Saiyan? '''Head Shipman: '''Located easily. He was training with the one your father killed. '''Cobra Jr.: '''Good. You will all be promoted if you succeed in elmininating his friends. Call the Dark Ones, and send them out. '''Head Shipman: '''Sir, yes sir! ''leaves, and a few moments later, returns, accompanied by 3 soldiers, each wearing something similar to Frieza's armor, except with shorter shoulder pads and no scouters. The first one is bulky and green, with a goatee. Let's call him Doum. The second is much smaller, dead white, and similar to a skeleton. He shall be known as Arakz. The third is medium height, with red skin and bluish, neatly combed hair, except for a cowlick in the back. Let's call him Jacen. 'Cobra Jr.: '''Dark Ones... I have called you here for a simple mission. ''he speaks, the camera slowly transitions to black-and-white shots of a planet slowly being destroyed. '' '''Cobra Jr.: '''That slimeball, Frieza, and his family destroyed our homeworld. Shortly after, following the scum's death, we decided to humiliate him by surpassing him in all directions. Our brave general, and my father, Cobra, successfully took over all of Frieza's planets, and more. Everything was light... until he arrived on Earth. ''switches to a shot (still black-and-white), of the Z-Fighters around a small ship which has been reformed as a stage. 'Cobra Jr.: '''Things were going well. Using various levels of power, he quickly defeated the strongest warriors on their planet... with the exception of two, a Goku and Vegeta, who stood back, watching their sons fight for them. Things came to a head when the son of that Vegeta was struck down by one of Father's Death Beams. The other Saiyan then underwent a new transformation. ''shot (it's allways that way until we say so), of Gokai yetting out a yell and transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. 'Cobra Jr.: '''Fueled by an unimagineable power, this Saiyan vanquished my father. And so, ''Dark Ones ''I have taken over my father's position. So, I want you to defeat all those around that Saiyan, so I may crush him myself. '''Jacen: '''Sir, yes sir! ''Ones salute, march out of the ship, prepping gear. Camera (now back in color) slowly zooms up to the window, looking down at Earth. Unknown to most on the ship, down at a place called Orange Star City, a teenage Gokai was awake, staring up at the stars, feeling a sense of foreboding. '''3 Months Later with quick shot of Goten walking calmly back home, apparently hours before Gokai's "sense of foreboding". Suddenly, a green fist shoots out of the local bushes, smashing a good one on Goten's face. He fall s back, unconscious, not have been given any time to transform. 'Cobra Jr.'s Arrival' 'Vegetus Steps Up' 'Banira's Sacrifice' 'Re-Ascension' 'Endgame' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball XF Category:Page added by Zeon1 Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by Zeon1 Category:Fan Made Stories